The Waterworks
by Stessa
Summary: So they didn't win the contest, but London got them a record deal. Follow Maddie and The Waterworks on the journey they're about to begin. What will happen when they become famous and everybody know their names?
1. The Beginning

_Hey, this is like my second Suite Life fic, so please just read. This story picks up in the episode "Band in Boston," I think that's the name of it, anyway. And the first lines will be taken right out of the show, but it is my own in the end! _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 1. **

**The Beginning. **

"Because you're a lousy singer!"

As soon as the words left Maddie's mouth, she regretted them. The look London got on her face was horrible, and Maddie almost started crying right there, seeing her best friend that hurt. And it hurt her too, knowing she was the cause of it.

London looked around. Then she turned around and hurried down the stage, running out of the room.

"London!" Maddie yelled, quickly following her into the lobby, "London!? London." She stopped, as London turned around to

look at her, "I'm sorry I embarrassed you up there." Maddie said, really regretting it.

"Look," London said, "If you didn't want me to be in your band, why didn't you just tell me, instead of humiliating me in front of all those people?"

Maddie looked down, "Because we thought you'd take your equipment away."

"Well, I wouldn't have!" London said.

"Really?" Maddie couldn't believe it.

"Okay, maybe I would have…" London admitted.

"See!?" Maddie pointed out, trying to make London take a look at her perspective.

London moved past her, "Well, you could have come to me with some sob story, like… how you needed the money for something stupid." She paused, "Like food!"

"I should have told you from the beginning that you're not a very good singer." Maddie said.

"A very _well _singer." London said, taking up their conversation from earlier. At least she listened a little to what Maddie was telling her.

"Right," Maddie said, not bothering to correct her. She was in enough trouble with her best friend already, "And then just dealt with the consequences. Which would not have been as painful as this." She paused, "I'm sorry London."

"Apology accepted." London smiled, then she thought of something, "You know what's funny? Daddy owns a couple record companies and we could have made a CD any time. But now that you've told me what a lousy singer I am, what's the point?" she threw her arms into the air, and walked away from Maddie.

Maddie looked after her, not believing her ears, "But you were so good on the tangerine!" she said, moving her hands, indicating something, "Yeah!"

London didn't turn around, she just went into the elevator to get to her room.

Maddie cursed herself, as she stood there in the lobby. She couldn't believe London had known this all along, and didn't tell her! What was best friends for? It was Maddie's dream come true, and London knew that very well. And the Waterworks were actually a pretty good band.

When London didn't… screw up.

Maddie sighed and went into the ballroom again, just as they were told that Rock Squared had won the competition. She went up on stage, ready to help the guys put the equipment away. She really liked singing and playing with those guys. She could do what she loved the most, while she was supported by them, because it wasn't like her own family were gonna support her. Well, maybe her grandma would.

"What happened?" Lars asked, approaching Maddie, as she was taking down the microphones.

"We worked it out." Maddie said, "But guess what she told me? He dad owns a record company! She said we could have made a CD any time, and now it's too late, because she knows she's not a good singer! Can you believe it!"

"Like, for real?" Lance asked, "Like, really?"

"Yes!" Maddie said, sitting down on the stage, her head in her hands, "I hate this! Had she told us two days ago, we could have made a CD! I could have earned money enough to pay for Law School! Cant you see?"

"Don't you think there's a way to convince her to still let us do it?" Mark, who plays the drums, asked, sitting down next to her, "Don't you think if we ask her real nice, that there is a tiny, little chance?"

Maddie looked at him, "There may be. London can be really sweet sometimes, but… She'll probably want to be in the band again. We'll have to figure something out for her. Maybe she could be like… I dunno…" Maddie trailed off, trying to think of something, "I _don't_ know!"

"Let's just ask her," Warren, the last member of their band said, "You do that Maddie. You can convince her. Aren't she like… your best friend?"

"Yes," Maddie said, "But I'm not hers. I'm just a silly, poor girl, whom she hang out with sometimes. She'll never really listen to me."

"Just try, Maddie." Lars said, looking at her pleadingly, "All you can get is a no. It'll never hurt."

"Maybe you're right." Maddie said, "I should just ask her." she stood up, "And you know what? I've done so many things for London in the past, maybe it's time for her to do something for me! For us!"

"That's right!" Warren said, "We'll leave that to you."

Maddie looked around, biting her lip, "I'll do that tomorrow, okay? When she's had a little more time to cool down. I'm gonna throw a few hints, and… Hope for the best." She paused, "Cross your fingers, please?"

Lars laughed and pulled her in for a hug, "You rock, Maddie. You have an amazing voice, we could really go somewhere with this, if London lets us."

Maddie nodded, turning around to pack some more.

Just then Lance held up 5 water bottles, "Who wants some, _like_, water?"

--

Maddie took a deep breath, and knocked on London's suite. It was the next day, and she was ready to do some serious begging if it went that far. The Waterworks _deserved_ a chance. They had some really good lyrics too. She had been writing at them for a long time.

London opened the door, "Oh, Maddie, it's just you." she said.

Maddie stepped inside and closed the door behind her, "Well, nice to know you want to see me." she took a seat in the green chair and looked at London, who'd seated herself in the couch, "Look London… Remember what you told me yesterday?"

London seemed to think about it, "Oh, what I told you about the chocolate chip cookies? I really don't like them."

"Nooo…" Maddie said, "The thing you told me after our fight? About your dad owning a couple of record companies?"

"Oh that!" London said, "No."

Maddie swallowed hard, "Well, I'll tell you then…" she paused, when she got an idea, "You said that you dad owns a couple of record companies and that you'd make us a deal with one of them. You know, so the Waterworks could do a CD."

"I told you that…?" London asked.

"Yeah," Maddie smiled, ignoring the pang of guilt which quickly started streaming through her body, "And I just wanted to discuss it with you properly."

"What was the catch?"

"The catch?"

"Well, I know London Tipton," London said, "You know, after all, she is me. And me wouldn't do something like that for you without some sort of catch."

"Well…" Maddie said, "You hadn't decided yet! That was what we should discuss today!" she bit her lip, ad leaned back in the chair, hoping that London wouldn't be unreasonable.

"Hmm," London said, "Me have no idea."

"How about this…" Maddie said, "You could be like, our manager or something! The pretty picture. We could tell the world that you're the one writing most of our lyrics!"

"Nah…" London said, "Lyrics are boring."

"Then how about this?" Maddie said, "We'll let you tag along wherever we go, and you can come with us backstage, and… When we make it big time; we'll remember that it all came down to you. That you made it possible."

"I like that deal!" London said, "Me is awesome!"

Maddie smiled, "Thank you a lot, London! So when will you talk to your father? Tell him about us, so we can play for some people.. In the studio!"

"I'll do it soon!" London said, "But first… I need to take Ivana to her hairdresser, I'm not liking the perm she got last time."

Maddie nodded, and hurried out the room, ready to tell the band the good news.

She couldn't wait to get started!

* * *

_Yeah, I know, a little short, but I'll cut here anyway. I'd like you to review, and tell me what you think about this. If you like it, I'll continue, if not, I wont. I almost have the plot for the story, but I'm open for suggestions. And it's already pretty much clear that Jesse McCartney will make an appearance later ;p__ Please review, thanks._

_- Stessa . _


	2. Kiss the Girl

_Thanks for the reviews, the two I got! I don't really want to disappoint the two lovely people who reviewed me, but if I don't get more than two this time, I'm gonna delete the story, I don't want to write on it, when no-one's reading. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. And neither do I own Ashley Tisdale's song "Kiss the Girl".

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 2. **

**Kiss the Girl. **

"Okay, so when the music begins, Maddie; you sing into that mic right there."

Maddie nodded, "Okay, but Mr. Stevens, where is the rest of my band?"

"They're playing in one of the other rooms. The voice and the instruments is recorded separately, but don't worry, it'll all get together in the end." Mr. Stevens assured her, giving the petite blond a huge smile.

When Mr. Tipton had called him up and said that his daughter's friend wanted to make a CD, he'd been frightened, thinking that it was a bunch armatures and he somehow had to help them become great, but he'd been wrong.

The Waterworks were a pretty experienced band. They'd played together for awhile, and Madeline Fitzpatrick was a wonderful singer.

They were recording one of the first songs. They had agreed to make a single first, because of the publicity. If the single went well, they'd sign a record deal. He had actually thought that they'd disagree, but they'd been in on it. Maddie had told him that it was better that way, because if they ended up sucking, it would be only with a single and not a full CD.

What Mr. Stevens loved the most about them was that they really enjoyed what they were doing. They loved each other, and did this for fun and not for money. He really loved the fact that Maddie had written all their lyrics herself. And most of them were actually pretty good.

So their style of music was some kinda pop, but a lot of people liked that, so maybe it would all work out.

He sat down on his chair, and looked at Maddie behind the glass. She stood in front of the mic, ready to begin. He hit the play button, and the first beats of ´Kiss the Girl´ came through the speakers.

Maddie took a deep breath. She was a little nervous, but she was so sure that she was gonna do great…

"_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_"

Mr. Stevens quickly stopped the music, and spoke into the little speaker in front of him, "You seem a little nervous, Maddie. Don't worry, you're gonna do great, just loosen up a little, and we'll go on further."

Maddie nodded, swallowing hard.

Mr. Stevens started the music again, and they continued.

"_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_"

She shot him a huge smile, feeling herself getting more strenght. It was going okay. It was a great song, and yeah… Maybe people would like it, and if they did, they had a record deal.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the girl _

_Go on and kiss the girl_"

Maddie was soon into the song, completely forgetting that she was being watched. It was amazing, how she could just let go and be nothing but herself when she was singing. This was one of her best songs so far, and probably her favourite.

They continued recording the song, doing some minor adjustments, taking some notes here and there, and soon she was done. She went outside, to find the rest of the guys out there, already done.

It turned out, they hadn't done much. Most of the work was on her shoulders.

"Great work guys," Mr. Stevens said, "Now, we just have to work on the cover for your single, and I'm thinking; tomorrow. You guys come in here again, we hire a photographer, a stylist and such. Maddie should probably be the front figure since she is the lead singer, while the rest of you should be in the back. London, you can be on the cover too if you want."

"Yay me!" London smiled, clapping her hands together.

"We'll call you a cab home," Mr. Stevens said, "Try to get a good nights sleep, and be here by 9am. Deal?"

"Yes," Lars said, and watched Mr. Stevens leave. He looked at the band, "Guys, this is so exciting! We're doing a single!"

"Like, for real?" Lance asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes, "Yes, Lance, for real."

"How was it in there, Maddie?" Warren asked, "Was it great?"

"Awesome!" Maddie said, "I just got into the song, and all my nerves disappeared!"

"You should have heard us!" Mark said, "We were awesome too! We just played and played, and that Dough guy was listening to us. I actually think it's gonna be a hit, this single. The song is amazing."

"I know…" Maddie said, trailing off, "Wow, this is actually happening. We're doing a single!"

--

The photo shoot was hard.

It turned out, Lance was really not good on pictures, Mark's hair wouldn't fit, Lars couldn't smile, Maddie was nervous, and London kept trying to push herself into the front, thought Mr. Stevens told her that Maddie should be in the front.

But after a long day, they had some pictures they could use, and in about a month, their song would hit the radios.

Maddie couldn't wait.

* * *

_Okay, so I know I don't write the longest chapters, but I kinda lost the lust to write this after only getting two reviews, so if you, and I mean **YOU** want to read more, please leave that review, or I'm gonna delete this story. _

_- Thanks x3 _


	3. Partay!

_Hi, so I just realized that threatening works. All I had to do was tell you guys that I'd delete this story if you didn't review, and suddenly I got reviews! Now please, don't make me say it again, okay? I don't want to be a meanie! ;p And yay!; I got my Ashley CD today after waiting forever :D_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody._

_

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 3.**

**Par-tay!**

"Oh God, this is so exciting!" Carey said, clapping her hands together in a way that could almost remind you of London, "I cant believe it! You guys are playing for the first time in the radio! Do you have any idea of how big this is?"

"I know!" Maddie said, padding her own back, "Good work, Maddie." She looked at Carey, "I just thought I deserved it."

"You did," Carey smiled, "Let me pad you?"

"I don't want to interrupt your crazy little mind games," Cody began, "But could you be quiet? It's starting soon!"

Maddie and Carey nodded and sat down in the sofa along with everyone else. The band, London, Esteban, Carey, Mr. Moseby, Zack and Cody were all gathered on the 23rd floor to listen to The Waterworks' break through, and they were all so excited!

Maddie still couldn't get over the fact that all America would be able to hear her sing if they just turned on their radio. It was all a little surreal.

"… _and next song coming up is "Kiss the Girl", by a new band who calls themselves The Waterworks. Their single will be released by the end of this week, so stay tuned, because scouts have predicted big things with this band. So, now here they are America; The Waterworks with "Kiss the Girl"!_"

The beginning of the song started coming through the speakers, quickly followed by Maddie's voice as she sang the beginning. Maddie got a huge smile on her face, and she almost couldn't control herself. This was so surreal! It was crazy. She was listening to herself.

Wow… She sounded pretty good.

As the song ended, Carey and Maddie jumped into the air and started screaming their lungs out. They hugged each other and danced around the suite.

"That was amazing!" Mark said, and padded Lance's back, "Dude, we totally rocked!"

"Yeah, it was like… cool." Lance agreed.

"I cant believe that it was actually our song coming from the radio." Lars said, "And Maddie sounded amazing. It's unbelievable."

"That what?" Maddie asked, hugging Mark, "That is sounded amazing? I always do."

"You know what I meant, Maddie!" Lars laughed, getting a hug from her too.

"Yeah, I did." Maddie smiled.

"When do you think Mr. Stevens will know if we can sign a record deal?" Warren asked, being the most serious of them.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. He probably knows something already tomorrow, but… We'll see."

Maddie looked at her cell as it started ranging. She dropped her jaw, as she realized that it was Mr. Stevens, "Guys!" she said, "It's him. Shush!!" she picked up her phone a placed it against her left ear, "Yeah?"

"Great news!" Mr. Stevens said, "The radio liked the responding, and we got a few offers from some sponsors who wants to do a music video! And if we do this, after we can get down to business with that record deal? What do you say?"

"Uhm," Maddie smiled, "I think I speak for the whole band when I say; YES, YES, YES! When can we start shooting?"

"I'll step by tomorrow and make the final arrangements!" Mr. Stevens laughed, he was glad that the band was happy with everything. He had a feeling that he could make a lot of money on them. If he pulled the right strings.

"Thank you," Maddie replied, closing her cell phone. She turned to the guys, "Guys…? We're doing a music video!?"

"For real?" Lance asked, as the other guy's faces lit up.

"Yup!" Maddie smiled, "I don't know about dancers and all that stuff, but Mr. Stevens is coming by tomorrow… This is so awesome guys."

"Maddie?" Zack asked, "Maddie, can Cody and I be in it, please? Just a little… We could dance, or…"

Maddie smiled, "I'll talk to Mr. Stevens about it, Zack. See what I can do, kiddo."

Zack looked bummed and moved into his room, to be mad about the fact that Maddie – the love of his life – just called him kiddo. Why couldn't she realize that he was a mature grown man?

"I really hope all this ends good." Mark said, "Man, we can get a lot of success if we want to."

"Let's not get too carried away," Maddie said, "I know it's awesome, our single is coming out soon, but really… We shouldn't get our hopes up. This is a serious business, right Carey?"

"It sure is, Maddie," Carey replied, "But that still doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy it while it happens. And so what if your first album isn't received well, you still made one. You still had fun. And that's important, to enjoy what you're doing. Music comes from the heart."

"Isn't that cooking?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, that, but music too." Carey said, "Seriously Maddie; you guys should be proud of yourself. Maybe you should all hit town tonight and have some fun? Just relax for a bit, before Mr. Stevens comes tomorrow."

Maddie turned to look at the guys, "What do ya' say?" she asked.

Mark got a huge smile on his face, "I say par-tay!!"

The boys started dancing around the suite, and Maddie turned to London, "You coming too, London?"

"A chance to get a hot guy, or alone in my suite?" London said, "I say a chance to get a hot guy. Yay me!" she clapped her hands together, "Oh, I have to get ready. Maybe I should go shopping…" and with those words she hurried out of the suite.

­--

The room was bursting with loud music, as the band and London made their way through people to find a place to sit.

They finally found a boot and sat down. They ordered some soda, and started sipping their drinks.

"This is boring!" Mark said. He turned to Maddie and flashed her a small smile, "Care to dance, ms. Fitzpatrick?"

"You finally asked me!" Maddie exclaimed, placing her soda on the table. She stood up and grabbed Mark's hand, and they made their way to the dance floor. A slow song started playing and they swayed gently to the music.

"Can you believe everything that's happening right now?" Mark whispered.

"No," Maddie said, "When I was at home getting ready for tonight, it finally occurred to me… we're like, a band now… Our single is coming out this week, and… we're shooting a video soon. Everything is gonna change, right!?"

"Sure it is." Mark said, "But I think we're cut out for it, we're ready. And you're gonna do fine Maddie, you're talented and beautiful, people will love you."

"You too!" Maddie said, "You're an amazing musician."

"Thanks, babe." Mark smiled, hugging her tight.

The song slowly faded and the DJ grabbed the microphone, "Guys! By special request from one of our guests; we're now gonna hear the newbie band The Waterworks, and guess what? They live right here in Boston! Here is their single; ´Kiss the Girl´!"

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Maddie couldn't help but let out a smile, and started to sing along. Mark grabbed her hand tighter and swung her around. She was spinning, and her skirt was flying around along with her golden locks. She giggled as the song continued.

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

The rest of the gang moved onto the dance floor too, and they all danced around together, enjoying the night…

As the song ended, they stumbled to their table, laughing like crazy.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

--

"So, the director thought it'd be good enough, if we had you in a fancy dress at some sort of party, and one of the guys from the band could be the boy in the story? What do you say?" Mr. Stevens suggested.

_(A/N – if you've seen Ashley Tisdale's video for ´Kiss the Girl´ just imagine it a lot like that.)_

"Yeah, that'd be great, but what about the rest of the band?" Maddie said, "They'd like to be acknowledged too?"

"Yeah, we thought about that… London is gonna be the girl there's with you at the party. And once in awhile we'll cut from the party to a ballroom where it's just you and the band performing the song. That way they'll all be in it."

"I see," Maddie smiled, "It sounds really, really great… Uhm… When are we gonna shoot it then?"

"As soon as possible." Mr. Stevens mumbled, "We have gotten calls about you guys. People like your voice, Maddie, I told you it'd do great. You have an amazing voice. They want you on ´Good morning America´, and yeah… We figured we could do that when the video is ready, and that way make it show."

"That sounds good." Maddie smiled, "Are we gonna get a new wardrobe then?"

"Sure, anything that fits the lady. We'll have to figure out the style for the band, right?"

"Yup." Maddie smiled.

"Then it's settled." Mr. Stevens smiled, "We start shooting this Monday. Three days after the single is out."

* * *

_Yup, end of chapter 3. I'll be back as soon as possible though, and remember to review me again, okay? Because they keep me writing. Please, I'll love you forever. Thanks, Stessa x3_


	4. Video Shoots

_Hi, thanks to my reviewers from last chapter; Alone in the Solitude of Texas, XxCharmedxX, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, smi1e and MelleG. You guys rock, and I appreciate your support :)_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. Disney does…_

_

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 4.**

**Video Shoots**

"Oh my God!" Maddie said, placing a hand on her heart, "Oh my God, oh my God… That is so gorgeous! Do you seriously want me to wear that!?"

"I sure do." Ms. Heron smiled, holding out the dress, "It'll look amazing on you, Maddie. It's your colours."

"Really?" Maddie said, "I'm used to wearing blue."

There was a knock on the door and they turned around to find Mark standing there, a smile on his face, "How's it going here? Garrett told me to go get my wardrobe. Are we shooting the party today?"

"Yeah!" Maddie said, "Sorry I forgot to tell you, but there was a change in the schedule, but you can see that. You have to wear a tux, right?"

"Yeah…" Mark smiled, approaching them, "Where is it?"

"It's right over here." Ms. Heron smiled, leading him towards a dressing room, "You go in there, and Maddie, you can take the other dressing room. Change, and then head the set, got it?"

They both nodded, and stepped into each a dressing room. Maddie took off her skirt and shirt, and looked at the light pink dress she had to wear. She loved it so much. It was simply gorgeous. She carefully slid the fabric on, but when she was half done closing it, Mark's head pocked through the door, "Maddie?"

Maddie let out of scream, and smacked the door close, "Mark! I'm changing here!"

"So what?" Mark asked.

Maddie giggled, "So a lot." She pocked her head through the door, "Could you sip me up then?"

"Of course, anything for you, babe." Mark said, opening the door again. He reached up and closed the sipper carefully. When he was done, Maddie turned around and shot him a huge smile.

"Wow…" he said, "Maddie… You look gorgeous."

Maddie smiled, "Thank you Mark. You don't look so bad yourself." She observed, checking him out in his tux.

"Are you ready?" Mark asked, taking her hand.

"As I'll ever be." Maddie replied, and then they hurried into the ballroom where the video was being shot.

--

"Can't I dance a little?" London said, "I know some pretty cool dance moves!" she did a little jump and started moving her arms into the air, to show Mr. Stevens what she meant by ´cool dance moves´. However… they were far from cool.

"London, London, London…" Mr. Stevens said, trying to let her down gently. He still wanted to keep his job, "I know you want to do this a lot. And even though your dance moves are so, so great… Maddie is still the star, because she's the lead singer. You'll be paired up with Lance in the background, got it?"

"Yeah, okay…" London said, finally giving Mr. Stevens some space. However, he was soon bothered by Zack and Cody.

"Mr. Stevens!" Zack said, "I refuse to wear this clothes! I look like a dork!"

"You're an actor on a job today, Zack." Mr. Stevens said, not even looking at him. He was busy checking his to-do list, "You have to wear whatever the wardrobe wants you to wear. That's it. Do you have more to say?"

"Why do we have to be the waiters?" Cody asked, "Can't we dance?"

"Yeah," Zack added, "I could like… approach Maddie and show her my cool dance moves, and in the end she could kiss me and not Mark. Don't you like that idea?"

"No, I don't." Mr. Stevens said, "And not another peep out of you, find your places."

Zack and Cody hung their head and went to find their trays. Warren, Lars and Lance were talking to Garrett (the director) about their places during the video. Warren was happy that he didn't have to dance, he was just one of the guest in the background. The same went for Lars, but he would have liked to be the guy, but Mark had gotten that part.

Lance was London's ´date´, so he went to discuss that with her.

"Okay then!" Garrett called everyone's attention, and the room turned quiet, "I need Maddie and London by the door. Lance and Mark by the buffet. Zack you walk around between the guests with the drinks, and Cody, you'll be by the buffet, got it? The extras; just dance, and once in awhile I'll cut you if we need some space."

Maddie and London stood by the door, waiting for their moment to come. Maddie was kinda nervous. Now she'd have to act too. She was looking more forward to the part where they would shoot the band play. She was more herself doing that, but she understood they had to do a video too. Of course they had.

"Take 1!" Garrett yelled, "And… go!"

--

"It was so much fun!" Maddie squealed, dancing around in the lobby, with Mark and the other guys.

"Yeah, we really did good." Lars observed, "I cant believe how fast it's happening. It's just with a snap of the fingers, and suddenly we're shooting videos and recording songs. It's crazy."

"But in a good way!" Maddie said, taking his hands. She swung him around with her, and they danced around the lobby for a little while, Maddie totally giddy. However, their excitement was stopped when Mr. Moseby came and told them that there was no dancing in the lobby.

"Sorry, Mr. Moseby." Maddie smiled, "Can I ask you something, actually? I need the day off tomorrow too. We've only shot one part of the video, so we're shooting the other part tomorrow."

Mr. Moseby didn't look happy, but he knew Maddie deserved it, "Of course you may, Madeline."

"Thank you Mr. Moseby!" Maddie smiled, "I'm gonna go talk to Carey for awhile." She turned around to look at the guys, "Uhm, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Yeah…" Warren replied.

Maddie stepped up and gave Mark a peck on the cheek, "Bye." Then she turned around and bounced into the elevator.

Lance turned around to look at Mark, an angry glare in his eyes, "Are there _like_, something going on between you and Maddie?"

Mark shrugged, "I don't know… I don't think so… She's sweet, def. hot, but… Nah, we're just friends."

"Sure?" Lars asked.

Mark shook his head and sat down on the sofa. Was there something going on between him and Maddie…?

--

"What do you think about this one?" Maddie asked Carey, handing her the piece of paper.

Carey took it and quickly let her eyes wander over the lines, "It's good, Maddie. You have a talent for this. When did you write this?"

"Last night." Maddie smiled, "I like writing every night. I sit beside my window, and write in my notebook. It's the best way I know to express my feelings, and yeah… When I then get to sing the songs with the band, it's the greatest thing I've ever tried."

"Yeah, it's pretty awesome, right?" Carey smiled, giving Maddie a tight hug, "But these are good. Just show them to Mr. Stevens, I'm sure he'll tell you the same."

"Yeah, 'cause I was thinking that maybe we could use some of them to our CD."

"Maybe." Carey smiled, "But Maddie… Listen to this. You really have to take care of yourself. It's a tough business, and… I really don't want to see you get hurt. I'm not saying you shouldn't do this. That you shouldn't reach for your dreams, but… Please keep your head down here, and… Don't let this get to you. What the media might say, or what people say."

"I know…" Maddie trailed off, "And I'm kinda afraid. I don't want to get too big, to became too huge a star, because… I still want a normal life. And believe it or not, I like my job here at the Tipton."

"And I know Mr. Moseby would hate to see you go. He'll never find such a good Candy Counter Girl ever again if you leave us."

"You do realize that at some point I have to no matter what, right?" Maddie laughed.

"Of course," Carey smiled, "Just not yet!"

They laughed and joined for another hug. The two of them really loved each other. Maddie could talk to Carey about anything, in a way she couldn't talk to her own mother, because she was always busy with all other things. And Carey loved Maddie as the daughter she never had.

Maddie looked at Carey and wondered if she should talk to her about her problem. She really didn't know what to do about it, so maybe it was a good idea; "Carey? Can I ask you something?" she mumbled, playing with her fingers.

"Sure…" Carey smiled, "What is it…?"

"Well…" Maddie trailed off, biting her lip, "There's this guy. I like him a lot, but I don't think he sees me as anymore than a friend. And I don't know what to do about it, I cant just tell him, can I?"

"That depends." Carey smiled.

"Depends on what?" Maddie asked.

"If you think it's worth risking your friendship for a romance." Carey smiled, "And maybe it ain't the best time to start a relationship in the middle of all this you've gotten yourself into."

Maddie hung her head, "I know… I just like him so much."

"Maddie?" Carey asked, lifting up her chin, "Is it Mark?"

Maddie sighed, "Am I that obvious?"

"I'm afraid you are." Carey smiled, "But don't worry, I think he likes you too. Just give it time."

"Really?"

"Really."

* * *

_My apologies about the short chapters, but I think my chapters are better this way, otherwise there would be much longer between the updates. So… here's the deal, you review me, comments, suggestions, anything, just review me. And what's in it for you then? I update ;p So if you want to read, review. Deal? I hope so. _

_Thanks, Stessa ;o _


	5. Problems

_Hey, once again; thanks for the supportive reviews. And sorry about the delay, but I'm back now._

_**Disclaimer; **I do not own the Suite Life of Zack & Cody. And I don't own Ashley Tisdale's songs "Goin' Crazy" and "Love Me For Me"._

_

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 5. **

**Problems. **

They were at the mall, signing their albums. It was release day, and things were going crazy. Maddie had a serious writing cramp in her left hand, and she was seeing stars in front of her eyes, because of all the pictures people were taking.

Things had been going good since their video shoot. They had been on Good Morning America, and their video was well received. Mark had asked Maddie out on a date, and they'd been boyfriend/girlfriend ever since.

It had taken them a few months to get their album ready, but now it was finally here. Release day.

"Smile!" Carey said, her camera clicking away at Mark and Maddie, who was standing in front of one of their posters, hugging each other tightly, "You guys make such a cute couple. I'm glad you found each other!"

Maddie giggled, and placed a sweet kiss on Mark's lips, "Me too," she whispered.

"And me too!" Mark agreed, "You're amazing, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. And I love you."

"I love you too," Maddie giggled, "And I cant believe you remembered my whole name!"

"Ok, lovebirds, cut it out!" Warren interrupted, "Little kids are here."

Maddie smiled and broke away from Mark. She kneed down to a little girl, who was standing there with a notepad, wanting her to write something, which she happidly did, though her hand still hurt.

"News on the whole concert, thingie?" Lance asked Mr. Stevens.

"Yup, I talked to some people, and next month, Jessie McCartney is having a concert here in Boston. They thought it might be nice if you guys were there to entertain the fans before he gets on. It can open a lot of doors."

"Sure!" Lars said, "We'd love to!"

"Love to what?" London asked, butting into their conversation.

"Warm up before Jessie McCartney goes on." Lars said.

"Jessie McCartney!?" London said, "I love him! We're gonna get married some day."

Warren shot her a scared look, and swallowed hard, "Sure…" then he turned to Mr. Stevens, "I guess London wont be going, eh?"

Mr. Stevens shook his head, "I'll tell them you're coming, then?"

"Yup," Lars said, "And I guess I'll go find Maddie and tell her." he turned around to leave, but Lance grabbed his arm;

"Dude, she's with Mark right now. Don't_ like_, interrupt them!"

Lars shot a look towards the happy couple, who was posing in front of plenty of cameras. He had to hide his look of jealousy, but it was really though. He _liked_ Maddie so much.

"Sorry, dude," Warren said, "I guess she chose him."

"Yeah…" Lars mumbled, "I guess she did."

--

"So," the reporter said, looking expectantly at Maddie, "Your CD release went really well today, didn't it?"

"Oh yes, it did." Maddie smiled, "It went… great!"

"Your CD has 15 songs on it, which one is your favourite?"

"Hmm…" Maddie seemed to think about it, "I guess… ´Goin' Crazy´, I think that one is pretty awesome!"

"Well, my personal favourite is ´Love Me For Me´" the reporter smiled, "Because it's so deep, or something…!"

Maddie laughed, "Well, I wrote that one after our single ´Kiss the Girl´ went well, and we got all the new publicity."

"Yeah, I can see that…" the reporter trailed off, "How did all of you meet anyway? You're not the same age, you're very different and you don't go to the same school."

"Well, we all work at the Tipton Hotel, well except London, but she lives there, and…" Maddie trailed off, "I'm the Candy-Counter-Girl, Lance is a life guard, Warren and Lars are bellhops, and Mark is a waiter. We started the band because the Tipton had a competition called ´Battle of the Bands´, and we wanted to win. However, things didn't go so well, because I got in a fight with London."

"But everything worked out?"

"Yeah, everything worked out really well…"

"Okay," the reporter smiled, sticking out her hand, "Nice talking to you. And take care."

"You too."

--

Maddie entered the lobby, ready for yet another day at work, but paused when she saw tons of young boys and girls in front of the counter. They stated screaming the minute they saw her.

"Sign this! Sign this!" a little boy asked, waving a magazine in front of her eyes. She grabbed it, and realized that she was on the cover herself, smiling under the big headline:

**Tipton's Singing Candy-Girl **

"Oh shit…" she whispered. Why did she have to open her mouth? Why did she have to say that they all worked at the Tipton? Moseby would kill her.

She quickly grabbed a pen and started signing papers here and there, until Mr. Moseby and Esteban rushed into the lobby, pushing all the little kids out.

Maddie just stood there, looking at them, shock covering her features. She sighed, "I don't think I can have this job anymore…"

Mr. Moseby looked at her, a sad expression in his face, "No, Madeline. I don't think you can."

Maddie slowly went back to the counter and placed all the Tipton's belongings she had, on top of it. She looked around again, not before rushing into the elevator to go talk to Carey.

…

"…don't worry honey, everything will be okay…" Carey whispered, softly stroking Maddie's hair, as she was crying into her shoulder. The girl was really sad, and Carey could understand why. The Tipton was her second home. She spend so much time there, and many of the people meant more to her than her own parents.

"No!" Maddie sobbed, "How can everything be okay when I don't work at the Tipton anymore? I don't know what to do… All I really wanted to do with this band was earning money for law school, I didn't want to end up like this. I like my job here!"

"I know you do…" Carey said, awkwardly padding her back, "But you should really consider your singing as your job now, Maddie. It'll take all your spare time if you guys become really famous and known. Maybe Moseby will even let you guys sing here once in awhile, when I'm not on?"

Maddie blinked, "You really think so?"

"I know so…" Carey smiled, handing her a tissue, "Calm down, Maddie, and give this singing a chance. If your concert and all that doesn't go well, then you can quit and become a normal teenage girl, again? You can always say stop."

"I know." Maddie said, wiping her tears away, "God, I'm such a crier."

"It's okay to cry," Carey said, "But don't you have a date with Mark tonight? You should go home and beauty up, okay?"

"You're right," Maddie smiled, "Thank you so much, Carey. You're more of a mom to me than my real one is. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

_Okay then, sorry about the shortness of this chapter. Uhm, if any of you have ideas for this story, please tell me, because sometime I'll run out, and if it has to be longer than 7 chapters, I'll need ideas. I've got a few, but I dunno if they'll work. Anyway, please review me, because it means so much to me ;p Thanks. _


	6. More Problems

_Hi guys; I'm so, so, so unbelievable sorry about the long delay, but we had a mayor exam project coming up to work on this whole week, so I've been really busy. The next update is here though, and thank you so much for all the kind reviews ;p And specially thanks to charmed4eva112; for your ideas, and I'm gonna use some of them here, so there you go!_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody,

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 6.**

**More Problems. **

Lars made his way into the employees lounge, hoping to catch Maddie in her break. He wanted to tell her how he felt about her. He didn't care for the consequences any longer.

He was lucky. Maddie was sitting by the window, drinking a cup of tea. It was her last day at the Tipton Hotel as a candy counter girl. They had all arranged a big goodbye-party for her, but it wasn't until later. She didn't know about it, because it was a surprise.

Lars took a seat next to her, making her turn around, shooting him a sad smile, "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey…" Lars awkwardly played with his fingers, but decided that he had to say something, "Maddie, I really need to tell you something?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Anything! What is up?"

"Uuh…" Lars trailed off again, "Look, I think you're really sweet girl, an amazing singer and you're pretty, and a good friend, but…"

Maddie got a worried look on her face, expecting the worst, "But what?"

"I – I really like you."

"Well, of course Lars," Maddie smiled, "I like you too."

"No!" Lars shook his head, "No, not like that! I mean… I _like_ you like you,"

"Huh?"

"I… I have feelings for you Maddie…" Lars finally confessed, getting his point across.

"But… But I have a boyfriend!"

"I know," Lars said, "And Mark is one of my best friends, we have this band together… and… But I thought you really ought to know, Maddie, because I can't keep stuff like this to myself!"

Maddie backed away from him, "I … I can't deal with this right now, Lars! I have so much going on, and!… And I'm really emotional right now, because it's my last day and… Promise me this wont ruin the band!"

"Are you turning me down?"

"I have a boyfriend!" Maddie protested, "Look, if it had been some other time, and I hadn't had a boyfriend, I would have gone on a date with you, Lars, you're really sweet! But… I have Mark…"

"I can't believe you!" Lars yelled, pushing his chair back, "I thought I knew you Maddie, but you're really insensitive! So much for caring for you!" he shot her an angry glare and rushed out of the room, brushing past Mark, who had heard everything.

Mark stamped into the room, finding Maddie in tears. She was sad, because she thought she'd just ruined one of the friendships she valued the most in the entire world. She couldn't believe it! Maybe she'd ruined everything…

"Are you telling me that you would rather go out with Lars than me!?" Mark exclaimed, standing before her, hands on hips.

Maddie's eyes widened, "No!" she said, "Where did you get that idea?"

"You just told him that hadn't you been going out with me, you would have dated him! How can you say that!?" Mark yelled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Maddie said, standing up to take his hands, but he jerked away from her, "C'mon Mark, you know you're the one I like!"

"Am I?" Mark questioned, slowly getting calmer.

"Yes!" Maddie said, her voice shrill.

"See…" Mark trailed off, "I don't believe that…" he turned around from her and hurried out the employee's lounge too.

Maddie looked after him, tears streaming down her face. She stood there for awhile, but then she dried her tears, and made sure she looked presentable. She sighed and checked her make-up. When she was done, she went into the lobby. The minute she stepped out there, everyone jumped up and yelled…

"SURPRISE!"

She just looked at them, but then tears softly started streaming down her face again, as she looked around at all the people she knew so well. Mr. Moseby, Muriel, Esteban, Carey and the twins.

She let out a wail, hid her face in her hands and went out the front entrance, running towards the park.

--

Mark looked around the park, hoping to find Maddie. He regretted storming away from her earlier, because no-one had see her since she left the Tipton in tears 4 o'clock this afternoon.

And it was 8:30pm now.

Esteban had seen her running towards the park, so he hoped she might still be there. He really cared a lot for her, and he didn't want to hurt her. They needed to make up. They needed to work it out. They had a band, and an upcoming concert soon. They couldn't be fighting.

He had been looking for her for 40 minutes now, and finally it seemed like he got lucky. He could see a lonely figure sitting on a bench. It was blonde, and small enough to be Maddie. He quickly sped up, jogging to her.

She looked up when she heard him coming. She smiled weakly at him, and he took a seat next to her.

"Hi…" he whispered.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he blurted out, "I didn't mean to yell at you, it's not your fault. Of course you had to say that, you had to let him down easily."

"I'm sorry too," Maddie smiled, "But I honestly had no idea that he liked me that way, it came as a huge shock to me."

"It's okay," Mark smiled, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips touched, and when they parted again, Maddie silently rested her head on Mark's shoulder, letting peace overtake them.

"I … I love you, Maddie,"

"I love you too, Mark," Maddie replied, not even looking at him, "But we have to work things out with Lars. We can't just get a new guy to play the keyboard. Lars is a part of The Waterworks, we're nothing without him."

Mark bit his lip, "I know," he admitted, "Could you talk to him, please? Tell him that you care about him a lot, but that you have a very good-looking boyfriend."

Maddie giggled, "If you say so, Mr."

"I do,"

--

Maddie made her way into the café, where she'd made plans to meet Lars. He was probably already there, because her mother had kept her at home until she'd cleaned the bathroom, and then she met two little girls on her way, who recognized her from a magazine, and she had to write them autographs.

She looked around, and caught Lars' eyes. She took a seat in front of him. They didn't speak until they had ordered and their coffees had gotten there. Then they sipped it awkwardly for awhile.

Then Maddie decided to speak up, "Look Lars… I care about you, I care about you really, really much. But… I have Mark, really, and I love him."

Lars sighed, "I just don't know why I had to fall for you, Maddie," Lars replied, "But I better get used to it, because I don't want to leave the band."

"Oh thank God!" Maddie smiled, placing a hand on her heart, "That's so good, because I was worried, I'd ruined everything."

"No-no, I would never leave you guys!" Lars said, "We have a concert soon, I'll just have to find a way to get over you, Maddie."

"You could ask London out," Maddie suggested, just for the hell of it.

"Maybe I could…" Lars said, not getting that Maddie was actually joking.

"I-" Maddie bit her tongue, not wanting to tell him differently. If he asked London out, then he'd leave her and Mark alone, "I think she'll say yes."

"Really?"

"Yup," Maddie smiled, "So when can we rehearse again?"

"Soon," Lars replied, "Tonight if we can get the band together."

"I'll see what I can do."

* * *

_So, I'm gonna cut this chapter here. I hope to be back soon, and I hope this chapter was okay? This story is ending soon, I think, but I'm not quite sure. We'll see where it goes. Give me comments, suggestions, anything, please? Love ya'll._


	7. The End

_Thanks to those of you who reviewed me. I really appreciate it. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own The Suite Life of Zack & Cody._

_

* * *

_

**The Waterworks**

**Chapter 7.**

**The End**

"Okay, I can't believe this is happening," Warren said, looking around in awe at the big hall where they were supposed to play in a few hours, "It's crazy. I mean, we made it. It's our first concert."

"It's not really our concert, Warren," Lars said, "We're just here to keep people entertained until Jesse McCartney goes on."

"But still!" Lance said, "It's_ like_, I dunno huge!"

"Wow, you don't say," Maddie muttered, rolling her eyes at her ex.

"It's time for make-up and wardrobe!" London interrupted them. Surprisingly enough, she was the one who had everything totally under control. She was the one who had figured out what clothes everyone should wear, and apparently she wanted them to change right now.

"Be right there, London," Mark said.

Maddie shot Lars a look. He had thrown all his devotion at London now, but she was so stupid, she didn't even get the hints. And she probably wouldn't care if he asked her out anyway. He was just an ordinary guy. But he was nice to look at. He wasn't ugly.

Maddie and Mark hurried after London to go change, and after that they would rehearse one more before going off to meet Jesse McCartney. It was really crazy, they got to meet him!

They got dressed and did a couple of songs. Then they hurried backstage, because Jesse had just arrived. London was acting crazy, thinking she could get him to marry her, but Maddie was just plain nervous.

They waited patiently, but then he came through the door, smiling at them. London fainted, but lucky for her Lars was there to catch her, since he'd been like glue after Maddie told him to ask her out.

Maddie stood forward and took his hand, "Hi, Maddie Fitzpatrick. I'm the lead singer."

"Jesse McCartney." He paused and looked at London, "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry about her, dude," Warren said, "She's just crazy."

"Okay," Jesse said, and shook the guys' hands. They chatted for awhile, but he had to go change too, and The Waterworks had to get ready to go on stage.

When the moment finally came, and they was about to go on stage, Maddie felt her throat tighten, and she couldn't breathe. Mark looked at her, worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Maddie started jumping up and down, coughing into her hands, "I can't breathe! I'm probably just nervous."

"Oh, calm down, honey," Mark said, "Deep breaths… Deep breaths…"

"Shit, I'm nervous," Maddie said, looking at him.

"Don't worry, you're gonna do great. They'll love you." Mark said, taking her hand, "Go out there and sing with that beautiful voice of yours."

Maddie shot him a small smile, and the band entered the stage. Maddie took a microphone and looked at the big hall. Wow, there was a lot of people.

"Hey everyone!" she yelled, "We're The Waterworks and we're here to entertain you with some music until Jesse is ready to go on stage!

The crowd cheered, and the band started the first tunes of ´Goin' Crazy´.

--

They shot themselves into the big couch backstage, pretty happy with how everything went.

"It was amazing!" Warren said.

"We were really good!" Mark continued.

"Yeah, you guys did okay," London smiled, sitting down next to Lars.

Maddie cuddled closed to Mark, but then Jesse came through the door, smiling at them.

"You were good." He turned to Maddie, "You're great singer."

"Thank you," she smiled at him, "So are you, but you already know that."

He laughed, "Well, it was nice to meet all of you, hope to catch you later." Then he turned around and left.

"Wow…." Maddie let out a content sight, "I wonder what is gonna happen now.

"Yeah," Mark said, stroking her hand, "So do I…"

And really, they all did. None of them knew what the future had in store for them, but they knew it would be fun to play their music. They didn't know if they'd get really popular like Jesse McCartney, but as long as they had fun and were together, then everything would be all right.

* * *

_Okay, so I decided to end it here, since I have no idea what to write anymore. I'm so focused on my High School Musical fic, that I don't feel like I have time to write this fic properly, so that's why I'm ending it now. When I started it, I had a lot of plans with it, but my HSM fic turned out to be such a huge success, that it needs a lot of my attention. I wanna thank you all for reading. Your reviews meant a lot to me. And please do leave a review one last time? Thanks ;p _


End file.
